El más sofisticado de los suicidios sociales
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Una incómoda cena entre alumnos actuales y pasados de Hogwarts destruye de un golpe años de elaboradas mentiras y máscaras sociales, desencadenando,sutil y lentamente,una debacle en torno a la mesa, mientras se traicionan, uno a uno, todos los personajes.
1. Pansy Parkinson

**1- Extremo lateral derecho del comedor, junto a la ventana**

Hace tiempo que comprendí que verle es igual a morir. La deshidratación se abre paso únicamente más allá del maxilar, seca mi garganta, pegada la lengua al paladar, soy incapaz de decirle nada. La humedad se reserva a zonas y pasiones más bajas, amenazando inundación.

Sí, oyéndome así es fácil deducir por qué esta obsesión es desequilibrada. Me doy cuenta hasta yo.

No es amor, o, si lo es, no se parece a esos cuentos de hadas por los que esperé fervientemente hasta hacerme mayor. Faltan, punto por punto, todos los tópicos de las fantasías románticas: no hay nada de bello en unas caricias falsamente casuales bajo la mesa, los dedos de un hombre distinto en cada pierna, incapaces de sostenerme, y aguantar la respiración.

Un suspiro, un gemido, podrían dar al traste con la cena y mi reputación, por no hablar ya de qué pensarían mis padres.

Fueron ellos los que me obligaron desde el principio a estrechar la relación, a echarle el lazo al "joven señor Malfoy" e incrustarle, junto con el primer beso, el nudo en la nuez al tirar de su corbata. Un gran chico, un buen amigo y un enlace conveniente, como se apresura a aclarar mi familia en cada encuentro de alto copete, esos que, supuestamente, son los que nos ayudan a progresar.

Un joven lleno de hormonas que sólo necesitaba un empujón, me aconsejaron, más crudamente. Es extraño comprobar que mamá siempre tiene razón.

A estas alturas, no debería sorprenderme. Después de todo, la experiencia es un grado, y, por mucho que Draco pueda hacerme subir la temperatura en más de dos, no es el tope que me he fijado.¿ Excesiva ambición ? En absoluto: nada es demasiado para los Parkinson.

Lo entendí hace años, al encontrarle en aquella estación, cuando, tras preguntarle a su hijo si viajaba con él, me tomó de la cintura, para ayudarme a apearme del tren. Sus dedos, mágicos, me sostuvieron con tanta delicadeza que apenas noté la presión. La falda se abrió como una flor, pero él, adulto y caballero, apenas prestó atención a mis muslos flacos.

Sin saber que hacer y abochornado por la situación, se compadeció no obstante de mi rubor, y me ocultó de las miradas burlonas bajo su gabán, hasta que vinieron a buscarme. Un apretón de manos entre camaradas, y me entregaron. Liberado de su obligación, tal vez aliviado, me dedicó una escueta sonrisa cuando me giré a mirarlo.

Sólo bastó eso para ocupar mis pensamientos el resto del verano.

También supe que algún día le haría el amor

No, la mía no es una familia de profetas, como esa de la que se enorgullece nuestra ridícula profesora de adivinación, pero la determinación de un Slytherin siempre le conduce hacia su meta, tal y como reza el lema de nuestra Casa en el paredón de la sala común. Aseguro que yo no soy la excepción.

Desde aquel día, acogí con mayor fervor cada movimiento, cada palabra de aquel alevín de tiburón, imaginándolas réplicas de aquel, mucho mayor, al que sólo había visto una vez. Al hallarle una segunda, supe que me había equivocado.

...Y es que Lucius Malfoy no haría ciertas cosas jamás, sino en presencia de su abogado. Junto a él, la cólera de Draco era patética, insultantemente infantil...como correspondía a su edad. Me habían destinado a un chico vulgar, sin modales, con más petulancia que educación: un verdadero patán, al que la elegancia no le ha llegado por la sangre.

Incluso Potter y su amigo, el traidor, tienen más idea de saber estar.

Le llaman el Príncipe de Slytherin, pero se comporta como un matón. Carece de diplomacia y persuasión, no tiene don de gentes. Se impone por el miedo, en lugar de por respeto, y ni siquiera es original insultando. Tampoco tiene conversación, y duele saber que, por asociación, me asemejan a él.

Inútiles todos mis intentos de suavizar su carácter, simplemente acabo dejándome arrastrar por su mano y su pasión. Su fuerza apenas consigue impresionarme, su dominio sobre mí, después de todo, no se debe a la sumisión. Por más orgullo que me inspire su poder, exhibirle y que me exhiba, el suyo, el nuestro, es un reinado de terror que no termina de hacerme feliz.

Que me teman no es igual a que deseen estar en mi lugar. ¿Y de qué sirve la gloria, cuando nadie la envidia¿ De qué sirve realizar una hazaña, o más simplemente, una broma, cuando nadie está allí para reír? Draco no comprende que hay un temblor, un desagrado intenso en todos los que aplauden sus gracias. Si no le temieran, harían de él su bufón.

Sólo yo, que no siento miedo, porque he enjugado sus lágrimas y deseo de verdad regalarle una sonrisa, no puedo hacerlo sin ver a otra persona en su cara. Mi amistad, entonces, es una cosa sucia y vana. Nadie espera tampoco nada más de mí.

Pronto aprendí que incluso tan exiguo premio lo había de compartir.

"Todas las damas deben oír, ver y callar", fue lo que me educaron para pensar, y tras tanto tiempo no había celos en mí. No necesitaba retenerlo, como en aquellos momentos en los que él era lo único que ligaba su padre a mí. Sus ausencias durante mis visitas a su casa habían forjado un lazo mucho más duradero, que no se limitó a una audaz conversación.

Después de todo, también tienen sus límites los caballeros, y es descortés rechazar algo pedido con educación...

Nada me basta de él, disfruto con cada segundo de su atención. Observándole ahora de perfil, resisto vagamente la tentación de lamerle la nuez, paladear su mentón y morderle hasta su nariz. Mi aliento, denso, delata mi excitación. Él disimula mejor que yo, y sigue hablando con papá, mientras su mano no deja de subir.

Sobre mi pelo, la respiración de Draco sugiere un deleite paralelo.

Son tan parecidos que me hacen dudar. ¿ Sería Lucius como él a su edad¿Se convertirá algún día Draco en un hombre así? Apenas faltan unos milímetros para que se rocen sus dedos, y yo no sé cómo parar, ni si deseo hacerlo.

Mamá, por favor, sigue charlando. Y, pase lo que pase, no mires hacia aquí.

* * *

Comienzo con alegría esta nueva serie, a petición de mi amiga Clara, probablemente la única fan de Pansy Parkinson en el mundo entero, o, por lo menos, entre los hispanoparlantes, y a ella le dedico este primer capítulo. 

El resto, serán sobre otros personajes, unidos por el mismo hilo conductor: una cena incómoda e indeseada en Hogwarts, cuyos motivos se irán revelando, capítulo a capítulo.

Espero que el resto también lo hayais disfrutado, y me deis vuestras opiniones, quejas, ideas... que usaré para la mejora. No es sólo una excusa, pero...me gustaría obtener algún review... o


	2. Cho Chang

**2-Centro de la mesa, de espaldas a la chimenea**

Todos parecen reírse de mí, aunque ninguno me mira.

Hermione, con sus sonrisas de cortesía, elude entablar conversación, refugiándose en Ron, como si ya hablaran de algo importante. ¿ De qué¿ De su amor...o de que debería estar rabiando por no haber acudido con Harry? No voy a entrar en su juego.

Las cosas están bien como están.

No sé porqué todos dan por hecho que lo lamento y que no lo he superado. Intentan decirme con su vacío que nunca encontraré nada mejor, y me compadecen. Me odian también, por haber desperdiciado algo que quisieron para sí, sin preguntarse siquiera si mereció la pena o qué pienso yo.

¿ Por qué imaginan que lo mío con ese Gryffindor fue tan maravilloso? No hubo ilusión, no encontré nada especial. ¿Hasta qué punto ha quedado marcada mi vida por un romance con un famoso? Hace tiempo que no somos nada el uno para el otro, pero al mundo le da igual...

Por eso, mi encuentro con Ginny Weasley ha sido observado con morbo, tanto más cuando nos han sentado de frente.

Me consta que no dejan de hacer comparaciones. Tal vez las haga Harry mismo. Es odioso, pero, al fin y al cabo, muy normal. Tampoco él alcanzó nunca en mi corazón a Cedric... pero era su sustituto natural, aunque al final no se pareciesen.

Potter no quería que le llorásemos juntos, sino ocupar su lugar. Fue oportunista e injusto.

Sin embargo, todos consideran que soy yo quien no debería volver a alzar la frente, porque no soy una celebridad. Eso es todo lo que le importa a la gente.

Pansy también me ignora, con la mirada perdida en el techo y los ojos en blanco. Cerrarlos es en ella una práctica muy habitual, por eso tampoco ve que es a mí a quien espía Draco.

Le habla al oído ¿ qué le dirá? En su universo personal, yo ni siquiera existo, no me contempla como rival. Probablemente ignora deliberadamente que su noviecito anhela todo lo que a Harry le pertenece, aunque no tenga nada que envidiarle. Basta con tratarle un mínimo, para saber que nunca venció al que No Debe Ser Nombrado por sí mismo.

Su leyenda se nutre de una casualidad. Cedric estaba mucho más preparado, y, aun así, le envió a la muerte.

El famoso Harry Potter vive de las rentas de sus padres y su suerte. Es muy posible que se escondiera detrás. ¡ Yo le he oído tartamudear, sé que no es valiente!

Que no es nadie, en realidad...pero aun así, convierte en oro todo lo que toca. Idolatrado por la publicidad, ha vuelto a su entorno material de "Corazón de Bruja". No es la primera vez que rechazo declarar, a cambio de cuantiosas sumas, simplemente por un respeto que le tengo y que él no me da. Debo estar realmente loca.

Malfoy codicia hasta sus sobras, como él me llama en sus días menos cariñosos, y me reprocha continuamente no entregarme por entero. Imagina que el nuestro fue un amor misterioso y fatal, que truncó su intervención. Eso en concreto es lo que más le agrada pensar, y agranda su ego: que me robó de los brazos de alguien al que, a su pesar, considera poderoso.

La descarada pelirroja mantiene una pose de superioridad, mientras escruta mis dedos con sus ojos de ladrona, curioseando unas joyas que ella jamás tendrá. Quizás busque algo de su pareja, algún recuerdo que echarle en cara tras esta estúpida fiesta, por el que poderle gritar a ese hombrecito sin iniciativa.

Es como su madre, una pordiosera altiva, que se enamora de alguien débil y a quien puede dominar. Sólo hay que fijarse en cómo me examina, diciendo que no a las uvas porque están verdes, criticando un vestido que no puede comprar.

Sólo tomo cosas de las bandejas y platos más lejanos, para que tanto ella como la otra serpiente puedan apreciar el brillante sello de los Malfoy en mi anular.

¿Lo ves bien, pequeña Weasley? Yo, y sólo yo, soy el pasado y el presente de lo mejor de este lugar.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews de la entrega anterior. Ésta he decidido dedicársela a Cho, pj que sufre frecuentes bashings por parte del fandom, para hacerle un poco de justicia. Es justo pensar que es algo más que un florero oriental, puesto ahí para hacer la comparación con la maravillosa Ginny que vendría después.

Sigo pidiendo opiniones y, como no, reviews


	3. Luna Lovegood

**3-Lateral izquierdo, 5 comensales más allá de Cho**

Es divertido observar a todas estas personas.

Quizas esta sea la última vez que vuelvan a estar reunidas a lo largo de la eternidad y, sin embargo, no se miran a los ojos. No desean verse y poder recordar.

Parecen aferrarse a los tenedores y a la comida, poniendo en taparse la boca todo su empeño, como si temiesen que fuera a salir algo de ella en cualquier momento. Tal vez sea cosa del Ministerio, que haya puesto veritaserum en el faisán. Recuerdo haber oído hablar al menos una vez de ello.

Sea como sea, están pendientes del tiempo, deseando marcharse cuanto antes.

No lo entiendo. Son felices, o se esfuerzan por parecerlo. El decorado es bonito, y la gente viste muy elegante. Sólo por eso, deberían dar las gracias por haber sido invitados, disfrutar del ambiente. Con todas estas luces y esos fabulosos trajes y vestidos, juraría que después habrá un baile.

Como siempre, a mí no me sacará nadie, pero no por ello voy a irme. Ellos, que vienen por parejas, son menos libres que yo. Si no queda otro remedio, danzaré con mi padre.

O sola, no tengo por qué servirme de alguien.

Pobre papá, rodeado de gente que no le cree y subestima su trabajo, siempre en guardia contra un gobierno que nos miente. Por suerte, las ventas del Quisquilloso han subido, y eso siempre indica algo. Tal vez dentro de un tiempo reconozcan su labor y le pidan perdón, porque es lo mínimo que se merece.

LLevamos luchando muchos años.

Cuando él está cerca, quienes le circundan tratan de parecer más inteligentes, y fuerzan la conversación, sólo para intentar "no degradarse", como dirían los padres de Pansy. Visto así, cualquiera diría que nuestra familia es un elemento contaminador.

Nosotros nunca le hemos hecho daño a nadie.

Es una persona honesta, que cree sinceramente en su labor, aunque no la superponga a la vida de nadie ¿ Cuántos de los presentes podrían decir lo mismo?¿ Cuántos de ellos saldrían adelante si a cada paso les saliera alguien llamándoles ridículos? Mientras masco el bróccoli con fuerza me doy cuenta de que me han contagiado su mal humor.

Incluso Ron ha dejado de mirarme receloso, como si ya no temiese que fuese hacer una tontería, síntoma grave de anomalía.

Su aceptación a regañadientes me hace sentir incómoda constantemente. Pertenecer a un grupo significa obtener completa aprobación, y empiezo a pensar que no todos me quieren. ¿Por eso estarán sentados al otro lado?

La ira es una bruma estúpida que nubla mi mente, y casi me hace perderme las miradas de furia y sorpresa que se dedican entre sí los miembros de la familia Malfoy.¿ Qué estará pasando allí? Es obvio que están luchando por contenerse. La madre de Draco les interroga con la mirada. Tampoco sabrá nada.

¿Sería suyo el anillo que no deja de exhibir Cho? Parece una joya muy cara y puede que sea robada.

¡Claro¿Cómo no? Estarán tratando de decidir cómo recuperar el sello de una manera discreta. Puede que, pese a todo, la chica les dé pena. Siempre supe que ese muchacho tenía buen corazón.

Son las doce menos cuarto y ya nadie repara en mí, como si fuese una más de estas personas aburridas y molestas.

Tomo aire, mientras me pongo en pie. Necesitaré fuerzas. Es mi última oportunidad de convertir esta cena en algo verdaderamente curioso, entretenido y memorable:

-Señor ministro...

-¿Sí, querida?

-¿ Qué les diría a los mortífagos que se sientan esta noche a la mesa?

* * *

Un capítulo más de lo que prometo será una serie cortita.

Lentamente, van desarrollándose los acontecimientos, desde diferentes perspectivas. Al fin y al cabo, muchas cosas de la vida dependen del color del cristal con que se vean, y en Hogwarts hay una gama entera de tonalidades distintas.

REVIEWS!


End file.
